Gitana
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Carlos esta aburrido en vacaciones, no tiene nada que hacer y sus amigos están de viaje..Pero descubre que la feria llego a la ciudad; cuando llega se encuentra con una curiosa gitana llamada Cassandra, la cual le hace un extraña prediccion...Helado de fresas, deportes extremos y una pequeña perdida...¿Que sera?


Bien NO TIENEN IDEA de las vueltas y maromas que e tenido que dar y hacer para poder subir esta historia...Bueno es mi primera historia en y espero les guste, disfrutenla, cualquier cosa q les guste o q NO LES GUSTE porfavor pongalo en los reviews q en verdad me ayuda y en verdad escucho a los lectores_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la serie o la banda; no hago esto con fines de lucre, plagio o difamacion alguna, en verdad admiro a estos chicos y solo hago esto por diversion y entretenimiento**_

_**Parejas: Logan x Carlos (Cargan creo que es que se dice)  
**_

_**Advetencias: Bueno es bastante inocente, una que otra palabra ruda por hay, pero lleganod al final se pone algo "grafica"  
**_

* * *

_**Gitana**_

!Tiriri Tiriri Tiriri!

Pov Carlos:

-Gmmmmm..-Dios detesto esa alarma, pero funciona y me despierta de inmediato-Mmmm, otro lindo y aburrido día de vacaciones de verano-Me levante y abrí la ventana para mirar al vecindario, ya llevo un mes de vacaciones, al principio es genial, pero hice todo lo que quería demasiado rápido y ahora me aburro de sobre manera.

Baje a desayunar y mi madre me reprimió por bajar en pijama, otra ves, no entiendo cual es el problema, no tengo nada que hacer en casa, desayune, subí a mi cuarto y me cambie para salir a dar una vuelta; últimamente lo único que me entretiene es salir a pasear a Sidney, mi perro, solo salíamos y mas bien dejaba que el me paseara a mi, no podía encontrarme con ningún amigo ya que la mayoría estaba de viaje:

-Haaa...-Últimamente se me a echo costumbre suspirar de sobre manera, mi madre dice que es por falta de una novia-Ajajaja, si supiera-Siempre que pienso en el tema lo hago con un poco de ironía, no es que no quiera una novia, pero es que soy demasiado torpe, incluso tímido-Y seamos honesto Sidney, las chicas me odian

-!Wouf Wouf!

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-Esa era una de las razones, se que Sidney no me habla en verdad, pero me ayuda imaginar que lo hace, aunque no siempre me dice lo que quiero escuchar, jajaja, si soy un chico extrovertido, incluso raro-Cierto Syd', siempre termino mal mis citas, a las chicas no les gustan los chicos a los que les encantan las salchichas, ni que les digan que sus zapatos son feos o que a uno le encante bailar toda la noche

-!Wouf Wouf!

-Si, creí que a las mujeres les gustaba bailar-De repente Sid´ empeso a jalar de su correa con mucha fuerza-¿Que pasa amigo?-Le solté el collar y deje que corriera suelto un poco, vi que se paraba en un poste y empezaba a ladrar-¿Que es esto?

!LA FERIA LLEGO A LA CIUDAD!

Así es , el Gran Circo de México a llegado a la ciudad

Aprovecha esta gran oportunidad, animales, payasos, motociclistas

Y un GRAN PARQUE MECANICO

-!Genial!-Amo el circo, y mas que al circo, a los enormes juegos mecánicos que te ponen de cabeza, vi que al final del afiche decía algo acerca de una promoción especial y que la feria se quedaría en la ciudad por todo un mes-¿Porque esperar verdad Syd´?

-!Wooooufff!

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor...

Muchas Horas después:

Ya es de noche, prefiero venir al parque cuando ya esta oscuro, así puedo disfrutar de las luces que no puedo ver durante el día; Bien, aquí me encuentro frente a la grande y llena de gente entrada de la feria, podía sentir toda la emoción de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, el aroma dulce del algodón de azúcar y el estruendoso ruido de los enormes juegos metálicas, me siento como niño en dulceria, no perdí tiempo y me apure en formarme para comprar la entrada y los boletos de los juegos, mi madre me dio 60 dolares y yo saque 100 de unos que tenia ahorrados de mi trabajo en el super, y planeo gastármelo todo en los juegos y comida

-Bienvenido al circo de México, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-Me saludo la chica de los boletos

-Si, un boleto de entrada y esto en boletos para los juegos mecánicos-

-El costo del boleto de entrada es de cinco dolares, y solo por hoy, tenemos una promoción especial, por treinta dolares recibirá un brazalete que le permite subir a todos los juegos

-Ok, entonces quiero uno de esos-La muchacha me paso el brazalete brillante de plástico y me lo puso en la muñeca, me dio mi boleto de entrada y me salí de la fila mientras una niña peleaba con su hermano mayor, creo, porque también quería el brazalete de la promoción; era uno de esos que solo se podían quitar cortándolos con tijera-Y ahora, ¿a que me subo primero?

No se a donde ir primero, se ve que el parque en enorme y quería dejar los mejores juegos para el final, me acerque a uno de los mapas del parque y lo mire detenidamente:

-Estoy aquí...-Me dije mirando al punto que decía "Usted esta aquí", al parecer me encuentro en el centro del parque, perfecto, a mi derecha están los juegos mecánicos, a mi izquierda la mayoria de los puestos de comida, adelante los juegos de habilidad, de esos que te dan un premio-Y ahora me voy a-No pude terminar de hablar, escuche que alguien me llamaba a mi espalda:

-Yu-Juuu...Joven apuesto-

-¿He?-Me voltee y vi como una mujer me indicaba que me acercara, estaba parada frente a una tienda de tela color purpura, era muy al estilo gitano, en la entrada decía: "Madam Cassandra", ha ya entiendo es uno de esos puesto donde te adivinan el futuro y te leen la suerte, adoro esas cosas-He, Hola me gustaría que-

-Ho, Joven de sangre latina, as venido a mi para saber de tu futuro..-La mujer lucia bastante joven, no creo que pasara de los treinta, su piel blanca y un pequeño lunar al estilo "Marilin", era delgada, alta pero guapa; de repente me miro a los ojos y se rió con gracia-Jaja, disculpa todo el drama, pero es que a la gente les atrae mas ese tipo de cosas

-Jejeje si, es mas divertido-Le dije, se le nota que tiene experiencia en lo que hace, se dio la vuelta con bastante soltura y entro en su tienda

-¿Que esperas, una invitación formal?, pasa

-O si claro-Entre en la tienda, wow si que es amplia y con un persistente aroma a incienso de jasmin, no soy muy bueno en historia pero diría que tiene un estilo bastante árabe, pero también algo egipcio, y creo que varias culturas mas:

-Mi gente..-Escuche que decía a mis espaldas, estaba sentada en el piso sobre un cojín frente a una pequeña mesa, muy bonita por cierto tenia muchos detalles en varios colores, vi como me invitaba a sentarme frente a ella, cuando lo hice continuo hablando-Los gitanos, no somos del tipo sedentario, nos gusta viajar y conocer el mundo, jeje dicen que fuimos exiliados de nuestra tierra madre, pero, en realidad nosotros la cedimos, ignoramos esa insistencia del hombre de marcar fronteras y territorios, preferimos vivir en armonía y paz...

-Suena bien, me gustaría una vida así...-Dije de repente, en el fondo en verdad me gustaría escapar de mi rutina diaria y formar una nueva vida

-Si, pero tiene su precio, nada es tan lindo como lo pintan..O al menos no la mayoría de las veces-Me dijo guiñándome un ojo-En nuestro caso, el de los gitanos, siempre se nos a perseguido como ladrones, usurpadores y vagabundos; no, somos una raza habida de conocimiento, viajamos de aquí para aya aprendiendo de las muchas culturas habidas y por haber...Pero no estas aquí para oír una aburrida historia de esta vieja-Dijo de repente como si se estuviera disculpando, me extraño que se llamara a si misma "vieja"

-No me importa, es en verdad un relato interesante-Le dije, y era verdad, no es fácil captar mi atención me distraigo con facilidad, pero ella solo miro un reloj de bolsillo y me miro:

-No tienes tiempo, ¿dime de que quieres saber?-Me pregunto, yo solo la mire sin entender-Me refiero a tu suerte y tu fortuna, son diferentes no los confundas, a tu vida emocional o a tu futuro, lo que pidas..

-Emmm..-No se que decir ella me ofreció todo aquello y no sabia que responder, la mire y me dedico y una mirada de compasión

-Ya se como eres mi primer cliente de la noche te diré todo..-Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a responder, la mujer saco una larga pipa de fumar de su manga y me la ofreció

-No gracias, no fumo..

-Tranquilo es de burbujas-Me dijo mientras se reía, ella tomo la pipa y soplo, de esta salieron muchas burbujas que reventaron al subir al techo-Bien ahora comencemos con tu suerte..-Mientras hablaba iba sacando varias cartas de sus mangas, parecían del tarot-Mmm, veo que eres un chico con bastante suerte, !Oh! Eres del tipo al que le suelen salir las cosas como quieres, pero te aburres demasiado cuando terminas tus planes, por lo que buscas la compañía de algún amigo, je que chico tan dulce, mmmm..-De repente se quedo mirando una carta, aunque no sabría decir cual

-Emmm...-

-Continuemos con tu fortuna..-De un movimiento recogió todas las cartas y las volteo, las iba tirando en reverso y luego las empeso a voltear-Ja lo sabia, eres de los que les gusta divertirse, pero a la ves te preocupas de no lastimarte ni lastimar a nadie, aunque eres algo propenso a los accidentes...

-Si, así es-

-Veo a un amigo fiel y sincero, de esos que ya no se consiguen-Continuo-Aunque se te ve por encima que eres muy sociable, te va muy mal con las chicas, eres pésimo en las citas y las chicas te odian-

-Yo no diria que me-

-Dime nene, ¿alguna te a llamado después de una cita?-Me pregunto alzando una ceja

-Emm...

-Lo imagine..-Me corto, quito todas las cartas y me extendió la mano-Tu mano derecha por favor, te leeré el futuro-Yo solo le hice caso y extendí mi mano-Mmmm, que interesante chico..-Decía mientras movía su dedo de un lado a otro de mi palma-Estudiar, saber mas que los demás es algo innato, pero también humilde y fiel...-Se estaba desviando mucho del tema, yo no soy del tipo estudioso-O y algo retraído y tímido...-Si, completamente equivocada-Y con muy mala suerte con las chicas-Muy bien tal ves no este tan equivocada-Muy bien querido encontraras el amor con fresas, buena música, emociones fuertes y muy gracioso, ademas de una perdida-

-¿Em, que quiere decir exactamente?-No entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, ella me ignoro y volvió a sacar el mismo reloj de bolsillo de ase rato

-O querido mio se hace tarde...-Me un brinco se levanto y me levanto, me saco de la tienda a empujones y cuando estuve fuera me dijo-Querido recuerda todo lo que te e dicho...

-Bueno, gracias por todo cuanto le debo-Le pregunte mientras sacaba mi billetera

-No te preocupes, la satisfacción de un trabajo bien echo es suficiente para mi-Me respondió con una sonrisa, yo solo le agradecí y me di la vuelta, pero antes de irme me dijo-Y recuerda Carlitos, "Una vida sin emociones es una vida no vivida"

-Ok...-Seguí caminando camino al mapa del parque cuando note algo curioso-¿Cuando le dije mi nombre?-No pude seguir pensando en aquello, sentí como alguien me jalaba de la parte de atrás de mi chaqueta, me voltee y vi una pequeña, de unos siete años:

-Disculpa, ¿te importaría decirme donde estamos?-Me pregunto, parecía algo asustada-Soy muy pequeña y no alcanzo a ver bien el mapa

-Claro pequeña-Le respondí acariciándole el cabello-¿Dime estas perdida?-La pequeña me miro un momento con desconfianza-No te preocupes te ayudare..-Le dije mientras le sonreía

-Si, vine con mi hermano mayor y me perdí en los carrito chocones..-Me dijo-Y me dijo que si me perdía lo buscara en los puestos de comida, pero no se donde están

-Ok, los puestos de comida están en aquella dirección-Le dije apuntando asía la izquierda luego de mirar el mapa

-¿Te importaría acompañarme?-Me pregunto agachando la cabeza-No me quiero perder otra ves, me costo mucho encontrar este lugar

-Claro, pero primero...-Me agache para quedar a su altura y le extendí mi mano-No es seguro andar con extraños, me llamo Carlos, pero me puedes llamar Carlitos

-Mucho gusto Carlitos, me llamo Presley-Me respondió estrechando mi mano

-Bien, entonces vallamos a buscar a tu hermanos mayor-Le dije parándome de nuevo, la tenia agarrada de la mano para que no se perdiera, si la perdía no podría dormir en un año-Dime, ¿como es tu hermano?, digo, para poder buscarlo yo también..

-¿Emmm?..-Lo pensó por un rato y mientras me miraba-Es igual de grade que tu, pero es muy flacucho, es blanquito...

-Emm, ¿como viene vestido?-Pregunte, la pequeña no es muy especifica

-Una camisa blanda y jeans azules...

-Eso tampoco es de mucha ayuda-Dije un poco irónico, ya estábamos en donde vendían comida, yo miraba a todos lados buscando a algún chico que estuviera buscando a alguien, pero Presley parecía mas preocupada en otra cosa:

-Carlitos cómprame un helado

-No creo que a tu hermano le guste que un extraño te de de comer-Le dije, la mire y vi como hacia un puchero-Cuando lo encontremos te compro uno, ¿si?

-!Si!-De inmediato empeso mirar de un lado a otro buscando a alguien

-_"Porque no intente el soborno desde un principio"_-Caminamos por un rato mas dando vueltas hasta que Presley me dijo:

-Carlitos, cargame...-Yo la quise reprimir pero me dijo de inmediato-Así podre buscar a mi hermano mas rápido y podremos comer helado

-He, buena idea-La tome por las axilas y la levante, la apoye en mi hombro mientas la sostenía con el brazo para que no se cayera:

-!Carlitos aya aya!-Me grito mientras apuntaba en una dirección, la baje y empezamos a caminar

-!Presley!-Grito un chico corriendo asía nosotros-¿Donde te habías metido, y quien eres tu?

-E yo soy Carlos mucho gusto-Me presente rascándome la nuca, el chico me miraba con desconfianza

-Carlitos me ayudo a encontrarte, si no seguiría perdida-Dijo rápidamente la pequeña

-O, bueno muchas gracias..-Dijo el chico sonriéndome, no se porque pero creo que me sonroje un poco-Lamento si mi hermanita lo molesto, es muy distraída y !AUCH!-La pequeña le había pateado en la canilla con la punta del zapato

-No hay problema, no bine con nadie así que no me !AUCH!..¿Oye porque me pateaste?-Pregunte mientras saltaba en un pie por el dolor en la otra pierna

-Me prometiste que cuando encontráramos a mi hermano me comprarías un helado-Me reclamo la pequeña

-Pres´, eso no se ase-Le dijo su hermano

-No hay problema, es verdad que-

-!SIIII!-No termine de hablar la pequeña me tomo por la muñeca a mi y su hermano y nos jalo asta un puesto de helados, estaba muy lleno así que le dije que me esperaran a fuera, cuando salí le di un cono de chocolate a la pequeña y yo le ofrecí uno de fresa a su hermano:

-No tenias porque comprarme uno a mi-Me dijo su hermano recibiéndome el helado-Soy Logan por cierto, eres Carlos ¿verdad?

-Si, mucho gusto

-Disculpa por cualquier molestia que pudiera causarte mi hermana-Se disculpo mientras caminábamos y comíamos cada uno su helado-Es muy caprichosa y molesta

-No me molesta-Respondí-No tengo hermanos, ademas no vine con nadie mas..

-Oh, entonces no te...eh, esto, si no...

-!HERMANO!-Grito la pequeña parándose frente a ambos-Que Carlitos nos acompañe, tu eres muy descuidado y eres capas de perderme de nuevo...

-No es mala idea..-Escuche que susurraba Logan-Entonces Carlos, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-Claro, sera divertido..-Le respondí sonriéndole a Logan, el cual me devolvió la sonrisa, y otra ves sentí como me sonrojaba; caminamos asta los juegos y la pasamos muy bien el resto de la noche:

Logan era del tipo al que le encantaban los juegos de velocidad y extremos, como Presley era muy pequeña para algunos juegos, simplemente la montábamos en uno para niños, y mientras tanto Logan y yo nos subíamos a los juegos emocionantes, el martillo, la montaña rusa, uno llamado "Booster", media treinta metros de alto, uno se sentaba en los extremos, donde habían sillas para diez personas en cada lado, una ves empezaba el juego empezaba a dar vueltas y los asientos también se movían, era increíble, iba todo tan rápido que parecía que te estrellarías contra el suelo.

Logan es muy divertido, gritaba de emoción en todos los juegos, después de un rato parecemos amigos de toda la vida:

-Bien ya subimos a todos los juegos extremos..-Dijo Logan mientras bajamos de la montaña rusa, por segunda ves-¿A donde vamos ahora?

-Que tal si subimos a los juegos normales ahora..-Sugerí, Logan me miro con la ceja alzada, de verdad es de esos chicos adictos a la adrenalina-¿Es algo riesgoso subir mucho a esos juegos, no crees?

-Na, las estadísticas dicen que solo dos de cada cien personas mueren en un parque de atracciones-Me respondió-Es mas probable morir camino a uno que e uno...

-Suenas como todo un sabe lo todo-Le dije divertido, el somo me miro con una sonrisa y fuimos a buscar a Presley que estaba en las sillas voladoras, la recogimos y empezamos a dar vueltas por hay buscando al mas que hacer-¿Tienen hambre?

-Si..-Respondió Logan mientras su hermanita asentía con la cabeza, les invite a comer unas hamburguesas y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Logan insistió en pagar la suya y la de su hermana; mientras comíamos Logan y yo charlábamos de varias cosas, Logan disfrutaba de la buena música, nos gustaban varias bandas en común, también confirme mi teoría que Logan era de los chicos adictos a la adrenalina, le gustaba practicar salto bonji y alpinismo, también descubrí que ninguno de los dos tenia suerte con las chicas:

-No entiendo, se supone que a las mujeres les gusta bailar-Le dije mientras Presley se iba a jugar en las traga monedas

-Si, y sigo sin entender que tiene de malo llevarlas a practicar Bonji, digo, siempre se están quejando de la rutina

-Exacto, por cierto tienes que llevarme a practicar eso algún día-Le dije divertido mientras bebía un poco de soda

-Claro, y tu me tienes que enseñar esos pasos de baile de los que tanto hablas-Me dijo divertido

-Como quieras, pero sigo pensando que eso de alpinismo es algo arriesgado-Le dije, siempre e sido de los que ven el lado peligroso de las cosas y de exagerarlo

-Oh vamos, una vida sin emociones es una vida no vivida...

-¿He?-No se, pero cuando Logan me dijo aquello me le quede mirando un buen rato, estaba embobado con el, ahora que me fijo es un chico muy guapo, su tes blanca, sus ojos cafés y una linda sonrisa con la que luce unos impecables dientes blancos, y sin querer sonar mal, sus labios también lucen muy bien-

Fin Pov Carlos

Pov Logan

-Carlos, Carlos...-Este chico, es divertido estar con el, podemos hablar bastante y reírnos mucho, tenemos varias cosas en común y nos gusta hacer varias cosas también, pero ahora me esta mirando fijamente, es raro, es como si me estuviera analizando, y ahora que me fijo tiene una linda sonrisa en los labios, mmm, si que lucen bien-

-E perdona, es que me quede pensando en otra cosa..-Me respondió Carlos, ahora soy yo el que se quedo embobado un poco con el

-Ha si si, no hay problem-

-!LOGI!-Genial, gracias a que mi hermanitas llego gritando no pude quedar como un tonto ante Carlos, no se ni porque me preocupa-Logi me quede sin fichas vayámonos a otro lado...

-Si si como quieras..-Tome a Presley por la mano mientras Carlos se ponía de pie también, y salimos del lugar para caminar por el parque-¿Que hacemos ahora?

-No se, creo que ya subimos a todas las atracciones...-Dijo Carlos que caminaba a mi lado, no se porque, pero tiene un sonrisa, parece como si estuviera encantado con algo, con migo..No no Logan no pienses cosas raras, pero, es que no deja de mirarme ni de sonreír, aunque no es que me moleste, el es un chico muy atractivo...Creo

-No nos hemos subido a esa..-Presley me soltó y corrió asta pararse al frente de una enorme montaña rusa

-Tienes suerte si puedes subir...-Dijo Carlos que estaba parado frente al cartel de estatura mínima-Ven Logan vamos a formarnos..

-No, yo creo que paso, ya estoy algo cansado-Dije, pero Carlos se paro a mi lado y me abrazo por los hombros para decirme:

-Vamos Logi, una vida sin emociones es una vida no vivida-No se como lo iso, pero solo con eso Carlos pudo provocarme para que subiera al juego, no es que en el fondo no quisiera; bien, Carlos me empujo asta el final de la fila donde empezamos a esperar pacientemente-Que aburrido, esta fila no se mueve, tarde demasiado..-O casi todos

-Carlos, solo faltan cinco personas, no seas tan niño...-Le dije un poco harto de su actitud, vi como así un pequeño puchero haciéndose el ofendido, ok eso en verdad fue muy lindo

Cinco minutos después:

-!HAAAAAAAAAA!

-!YUJUUUUUUUUUUU!

Carlos y yo estábamos sentados en el ultimo lugar del tren de la montaña rusa y ahora mismo esta va a una gran velocidad, lo único que veo a nuestro alrededor son un montón de manchones de colores por las luces, y solo podía escuchar los gritos de las demás personas en la montaña y el estruendo de los rieles y las ruedas, le dimos tres vueltas a todo el recorrido, donde nos poníamos de cabeza, debamos vueltas y caímos en picada desde una gran altura, al final paramos y terminamos bajando:

-Estuvo genial, ¿no crees Carlos?-Le pregunte al moreno al cual ayudaba a caminar apoyándose en mi, el solo me miro con el ceño fruncido, cosa que me iso reír bastante-Pres´ porque no vas y te comes un helado mientras Carlos se recupera..

-Sip-La pequeña me arranco el billete que tenia en las manos y se perdió en la multitud

-Que haras...-Pregunto Carlos aun apoyado en mi-Llevarme a la parte de atrás de la casa embrujada para que vomite?

-En realidad pensaba en llevarte a caminar para que te-

-!Es en serio, quiero vomitar!

No dije ni pensé mas nada, simplemente lo ayude a caminar lo mas rápido que pudimos y lo lleve a la parte trasera de la casa embrujada, estaba desierto y apenas iluminado, incluso podía escuchar los gritos de las personas dentro de la casa; bien mejor dejo de pensar en eso, tome a Carlos que aun tenia la cabeza agachada, lo sujete por los hombros e hice que me diera la espalda mientras yo le golpeaba para que vomitara mas rápido.

En un instante se volteo, me sujeto y me beso, me esta besando, con suavidad, acariciaba mis labios con los suyos con gentileza, con cariño pero también con un atisbo de miedo, no se como pero estoy seguro que es su primer beso; no se en que momento cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el, tenia todo el cuerpo relajado, apenas pude rodearle el cuello con los brazos...

Fin Pov Logan

Pov Carlos:

-_"Me esta besando, me esta abrazando y no me esta golpeando, dios que bien saben sus labios..."_-Si, esos podían ser, en resumen, mis pensamientos mientras besaba a Logan, había estado planeando la menara de hacerlo desde que me lo quede mirando cuando dijo la misma frase con la que la adivina me había despedido: -_"Y recuerda Carlitos, "Una vida sin emociones es una vida no vivida"_-Recordé, si esas habían sido las exactas palabras de ambos, Cassandra, me predijo que para esta noche encontraría el amor, bien mientras fingía estar mareado para llevar a Logi a un lugar apartado solo tenia dos posibilidades en mi cabeza, la primera, y mas lógica, era que apenas lo besara me soltara y me golpeara en la cara y luego se largara muy molesto y la segunda, y la mas demente creo, era que me correspondiera, dios esa adivina si que es buena en lo que hace.

Por desgracia olvide que ambos necesitamos respirar y cuando nos separamos Logan me miro a los ojos y me iso aquella pregunta:

-¿Carlos, porque me besaste?

-Emm, me gustas, tus labios lucían muy bien y saben mejor de lo que creí-Respondí, prefiero omitir el detalle de que me lo dijo una adivina, así no parece un loco, bueno mas, ya que tengo la soga al cuello mejor lanzarme yo mismo-Y si, fingí estar mareado para traerte aquí y-

Y no pude terminar de hablar, Logan me sujeto por la cintura y me empujo con mucha fuerza, ahora me encuentro entre la pared y el:

-Hablas demasiado...-Me dijo sujetándome aun por la cadera-¿Te lo habían dicho?

-Esa es otra de las razones por la que las chicas me odian..-Bromee, vi que Logan se reía un poco y me volvía a besar

-Pero yo no soy una chica...-Se separo de mis labios, cosa que odie, y me dijo aquello al oído, dios su aliento en mi oreja me iso estremecer y me saco un insignificante gemido-¿Que fue eso?..-Ni si quiera le respondí y Logan empeso a besarme el cuello

-Dios se siente bien...-Pude escuchar como Logan se reía mientras me mordía con fuerza, estoy seguro que por la mañana veré una gran morado-Ho...Sigue haciendo eso se ciente bien..

-Si, me alegra que te guste Carlitos...-Me dijo subiendo de nuevo a mi oído-Apenas estoy comenzando-Y de nuevo me estaba besando, con la misma gentileza que como cuando lo bese, pero, ahora quiero mas, quiero sentir mas de el, se sus labios de su cuerpo.

Ya Logan a manejado bastante bien la situación pero ahora es mi turno, lo tome por los hombros y me gire haciendo que ahora el estuviera entre la pared y yo, estoy seguro que ambos nos estamos andando con mucha fuerza y demasiada brusquedad, pero diablos, se siente tan bien; comencé a besar a Logan con mas fuerza y pasión que antes, le mordí el labio lo bastante hasta que abrió su boca dejándome entrar, ahora sus labios saben aun mas gloriosos que antes, pero quiero mas, necesito mas

-Que te pasa Carlos..-Me pregunto Logan pegándome mas a el-Apenas unos cuantos besos y ya estas excitado...-Logan tenia razón, podía sentir mi entre pierna palpitar en mis pantalones, y estoy seguro que Logan esta igual que yo, me beso y empeso a dasabotonarme la camisa-Mmm, que buen buen cuerpo Carlitos...-Empezó a acaricíame el pecho

-Bueno, una dura rutina de ejercicio en casa todos los días...-Respondí con orgullo

-Si, me alegra que lo hagas...-Logan empeso a bajar por mi cuello a mi pecho, como me encanto que jugara con mis pezones, por muy gay que suene eso, bajo asta mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón:

-Logan, no iras a-

-Lo deseas tanto como yo Carlitos, y no puedes decir que no-Ni siquiera jugo con migo, me desabrocho el pantalón, me bajo el cierre y me bajo el pantalón con todo y boxer de un solo tirón, y sin decir nada empeso a lamer mi ya muy duro miembro

-Haaa, haaa...Tenias razón-Le dije sin dejar de jadear y gemir, Logan solo acariciaba mi miembro con su lengua mirándome de forma juguetona-!Haa por un demonio deja de jugar!

-Jejeje, al cliente lo que pida...-Tomo mi miembro en sus mano y se lo metió en la boca

-!HAAAAA!-Yo solo podía gemir y gemir, cada ves con mas fuerza, tenia a Logan agarrado por el pelo y lo hacia ir a un ritmo cada ves mas rápido, pero antes de correrme Logan se saco el miembro de su boca y se paro para besarme

-Que pasa...No te gusta...Que no...Aya terminado..-Me pregunto Logan entre beso y beso

-Si...No es justo-Le respondí haciéndome el tonto, pude sentir como Logan tomaba mi miembro y me empezaba a masturbar asta que finalmente me corrí en su mano

-¿Satisfecho?-Me pregunto Logan mientras me subía los pantalones y yo me los acomodaba

-Si, por ahora si..-Tome a Logan por la cintura y lo bese, esta ves fue un beso cariñoso, calmado-Pero, hay algo mas que me interesa...

-SI, y que es-Y sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en mis labios

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-Quería hacerlo de una forma, no se, mas romántica, tomarle por el mentón o algo por el estilo, pero el era mas alto que yo

-Mmmm, no se te parece que con todo lo que hemos echo es respuesta suficiente...-Me dijo mientras me besaba, apoyaba su frente en la mía y me miraba a los ojos, jeje, ahora veo que eso que dicen que el tamaño si importa es verdad:

-Entonces es un si...-Bien lo admito, lo dije con cierta alegría-!Si tengo novio, tengo novio!

-Carlos deja de saltar quieres...

-Jeje, lo ciento me emocione un poco-Le dije parándome frente a el y plantando le un casto beso en sus finos labios; mi actitud infantil pareció causarle gracia a Logan que me correspondió el beso, igual nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Pres´, de seguro ya se esta comiendo otro helado-Me dijo Logan jalándome de la mano y llevándome de nuevo al bullicio de la feria, caminamos un rato y encontramos a la pequeña sentada en una banca comiéndose un enorme helado de chocolate y fresas

-Porque tardaron tanto..-Pregunto al vernos llegar, me alegra que no notara el pequeño detalle de que su hermano y yo estuviéramos agarrados de la mano

-Bueno, ya es bastante tarde-Dijo Logan mirando su reloj-Lo ciento Carlos pero ya tenemos que irnos

-Ho..No por favor no-O vamos, apenas empezaba la noche

-En verdad lo lamento, pero ya son las doce y tenemos que tomar un taxi y-

-!Yo te llevo!-Grite exaltado, claro que Presley me pateo en la canilla-Ok, yo los llevo asta su casa en el auto..Mi madre me presto el auto y no le importa que llegue tarde-Explique al ver la cara de Logan que decía claramente "¿El auto?"

-No quiero molest-Y otra ves Pre´ pateo a Logan en la pierna, para ser tan pequeña tiene un pie fuerte-¿Donde estacionaste?

Tome a Logan de la mano y los lleve asta el estacionamiento, acomodamos a Presley en la parte de atrás y Logan se sentó junto a mi en el asiento del copiloto:

-Como es que tengo tanta suerte...-Soltó de repente mientras yo conducía-Hoy me desperte aburrido, mi madre me obligo a que trajera a Pres´ a la feria, yo solo quería quedarme en casa y ver algunas películas y dormir; y ahora estoy de regreso a casa, en el auto de-Miro hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Preley iba dormida-En el auto de mi novio...JA, aun si lo digo yo sigue sonando igual de loco

-Pero es mas común de lo que crees..-Le respondí mientras le tomaba de la mano-Oye, sabes, perdí mi numero de teléfono, ¿y me preguntaba si puedo tener el tuyo?

-Hmmm-Logan me miro fijamente con suspicacia-Eso sonó tanto a frase de conquista..-Dijo mientras ingresaba su numero en mi teléfono, el cual le pase cuando lo tome de la mano-Pero me gusta

-Jejeje, es la primera ves que me funciona-Le respondí divertido

-No me digas...-Me dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que me iso reír bastante, el resto del camino fue bastante calmado, Logan y yo solo hablábamos de cosas triviales:

-En verdad, a sido la cita mas rara de mi vida-Le dije mientras estacionaba el auto frente a su casa

-No, no lo fue-Me dijo de repente bajando del auto, me pareció extraño así que baje y rodee el auto para hablar con el

-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunte cerrando la puerta y parándome frente a el, lucia serio:

-A que esto no fue una cita-Me respondió, y ahora me tiene abrazado por la cintura y me besa con suavidad-Nos encontramos por casualidad en la feria porque mi hermanita se perdió; tu me gustaste, yo te guste, nos besamos, llegamos un poco mas lejos que eso y ahora somos novios, pero no fue una cita

-¿Entonces, que quieres hacer ahora?-Le pregunte al oído

Fin Pov Carlos.

Y de esa manera, un día aburrido de vacaciones termino de la mejor manera, y la mas ilógica cave agregar, Carlos acompaño a Logan asta la puerta de la casa y se despidió de el con un suave beso robado, mientras conducía a casa recordó a Cassandra, de no ser por ella tal ves nunca habría encontrado a Pres´ perdida y nunca habría conocido a Logi, en verdad le alegro haberla conocido, no podía dejar de preguntarse donde estaría en ese momento, pero ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por un mensaje que llego a su teléfono en ese momento, sonrio al ver el nombre "Logi" en la pantalla:

"-Pues, tenia planeado ir al parque acuático mañana...Si quieres te escribo mañana para nuestra primera cita..."

* * *

Bueno espero les alla gustado, en verdad pido disculpas por cualquier error que hayan encontrado. Cree este fic para probarme a mi mismo QUE SI PUEDO hacer fics cortos y mas importe aun terminarlos-

Carlos: asi y q me dices de "Comienzo", "Corazon de Hielo, "Cuentos para dormir","Nuestro primer-

Yo: ok ok ya entendi, es q en verdad me inspire cuando comence esos, les prometo subirlos pronto (si no olvido como es q es)

Bien espero les alla gustado y la hayan disfrutado, si es asi o no, porfavor haganmelo saber en sus reviews

Logan: oye, esa Cassandra me gusto mucho como personaje..

Yo: Si planeo ponerla en otra historia que quiero comensar con Kendall y James-

Carlos y Logan: !TERMINA LAS QUE TIENES!


End file.
